Always
by Mr. Herodotus
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together a long time and their friends have long since past them. This little one-shot Is just them looking back on their adorable, fluffy life together.


**A/N: So this is just going to be a short little Drarry one shot. It's going to be at the end of their relationship when they're reeeeeaaaaallllly old looking back on their years together. Also, the words in italic are flashbacks. One other thing, Hermione is married to Terry Boot, not Ron. Read and review! :)**

* * *

Harry had been sitting for almost an hour. He stared at the wrinkled old hand that he had clasped in his own. He looked up to see the face of the man he loved most, withered and depressed, knowing he did not have much longer. Harry smiled, remembering all the good times they had had together.

"Harry?" Rasped the man on the hospital bed.

"Still here Draco," Harry said softly, his own voice brittle with age.

"Do you, do you remember our first year together?" Draco whispered wistfully.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand softly, "Of course I do."

Draco smiled, remembering those old times, "You hated me and I hated you. What on Earth changed?"

Harry frowned, trying to remember. Draco was right, for the longest time he hated him, so what _did_ change? Suddenly he remembered.

* * *

 _Lights flashed everywhere as Hogwarts began to crumble. People fell without warning, no one knew who killed them or who it was that had died. It was just panic everywhere._

 _Harry was with Ron, Percy, Fred, and Hermione. They were throwing spells at all the death eaters they could. They were going strong until the wall came down crushing, and killing Fred. The wind felt like it was knocked out of Harry's lungs, he knew that same thing could happen to him, or someone else. He knew there was no chance of winning, their numbers were already small and dwindling by the second._

 _Harry just stood there, in shock. Every possible disaster was racing through his head. He began to sway. The air felt hot and thick. Harry's breath caught in his throat, he felt like he was falling. Falling down, and down, and down, not hitting the ground._

 _"Harry!" Somebody yelled, "Harry! Snap out of it!" The person grabbed Harry be the shoulders and shook him._

 _The world sharpened as Harry came back to reality. He looked at the person who had knocked him out of his stupor. He expected to see Ron or Hermione, instead he saw slicked back blonde hair and cold grey eyes._

 _"Malfoy?" Harry asked stunned, "Aren't you with the Death Eaters?"_

 _Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I am Potter, maybe you aren't as thick as I thought," he face suddenly became serious, "I can't see this place go. I almost killed Dumbledore, I can't actually kill a person. Hogwarts is my home and my life. Now you need to know this," Draco leaned in, "he's in the Shrieking Shack. Hurry."_

 _Draco pulled pulled back and ran back into the chaos._

* * *

"The Battle of Hogwarts," Harry whispered.

Draco looked up at Harry, "That long ago?"

"Well," Harry said, "right now, everything is long ago."

Draco nodded knowing that their glory days were far, _far_ behind them. Therewere no more firsts, only lasts. He was glad for all of the happy memories they had made together, but soon they would just fade.

"We're the only ones left," Draco said sadly, "Everyone else is gone."

Harry nodded remembering when Hermione had been the first to leave. It was too soon, much to soon.

* * *

 _"When are the Rose and Hugo going to get here?" Ten-year-old Scorpius asked impatiently._

 _Harry looked at Scorpius sharply, "I told you, soon."_

 _Scorpius gasped and flopped dramatically onto the white couch just as Draco walked into the drawing room._

 _"He gets it from, you know," Draco said looking at Harry._

 _Harry raised his eyebrows at him, "Third year, Buckbeak?"_

 _Draco flushed slightly and rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he muttered._

 _Scorpius looked back and forth at the two of them._

 _"What happened in the third year? What's Buckbeak" Scorpius asked in a demanding tone._

 _Both Men just laughed and shook their heads, leaving Scorpius a little put off. It was all part of their lives, laughing and teasing, smiling and loving. It was what made their little family of three so comfortable._

 _The doorbell rang and Scorpius jumped up._

 _"I've got it!" He yelled, already halfway to the door._

 _Harry and Draco followed in suit. They saw Scorpius babbling to Rose and Hugo about how bored he was, how glad he was to see them, and how he couldn't wait for his second, and Hugo's first, year at Hogwarts. The two siblings listened with interest anathematizing with his problems and relating to the boredom. On the other hand, there was Hermione and Terry, watching the children with amused faces, probably remembering when they were that age and had that much energy._

 _When Terry and Hermione caught sight of the two men they couldn't help but let their faces light up with excitement._

 _Hermione shrieked, "Harry!" and launched towards him, enclosing him in a hug._

 _She then turned to Draco, smile at him fondly and also gave him a hug. Draco hesitated, but only for a moment, then hugged her back. Harry turned to Terry and clapped him on the back and gave him a warm smile, Draco did the same._

 _Once they had all greeted each other Harry lead the happy party to the drawing room. The adults talked mostly to each other, remembering all of the wild things that had happened at Hogwarts, all of the memories that they had made there. The children talked too, Scorpius and Rose mostly talked about what who they were looking forward to seeing again, while Hugo interjected with questions every now and then._

 _"Mum?" Rose asked, "Is Uncle Ronald going to be here soon?"_

 _Hermione exchanged a look with the her husband and the two other men. Ron had recently been relocated to Magical Egypt for ministry business. None of the adults had had the heart to break the news to the children though._

 _"I don't know if he'll be coming this year, darling," Hermione said calmly._

 _"Oh," Rose said dejectedly. All three of the children went back to their conversation, but with slightly less vigor._

 _"I know," Draco said, sensing the change in mood, "Why don't we go to the Dining Room and start dinner?"_

 _All three children cheered and jumped up. Special Occasion Dinners were always fantastic at the Malfoy-Potter Manor. The cooks always made their best dishes and the servants were primed for service._

 _Many other high standing wizarding families considered it a miracle that the Malfoy-Potter Manor could get on so well without the help of house-elves. The truth was that it was only from the urging of Hermione that they stopped using elves, and she was right. They rich little family could get on quite fine without the enslavement of another sentient species._

 _"What's on the menu for tonight?" Terry asked._

 _Harry smiled, "It's a surprise," In fact, it was a surprise, Harry himself had no idea what they were going to have. The usual head-cook, Bedda, was taking are of her elderly mother, meaning that the family was short a head-cook. So in a mad scramble Draco and Harry had hired a new chef, Bill. Insisting on proving himself, Bill had created the whole menu in an hour flat._

 _"Dad?" Scorpius asked Draco, "Can I drink some of the wine this time?"_

 _Draco shook his head smiling, "I told you Scorpius, the only day I'll let you have wine is the day I die."_

 _Friendly banter like that continued until the first course came out._

 _"This looks delicious!' Hermione said excitedly, "And, it was made without the help of house-elves," she added._

 _Everybody rolled their eyes at the last statement, but agreed wholeheartedly with the first._

 _"Let's dig in," Terry said beaming._

 _"Sure," Harry said, "but first, a toast, to friendship."_

 _The kids rolled their eyes but still raised their glasses of water along with the adults. Everybody took a long gulp of their beverage and put their cup down, all thirsts quenched, except for one._

 _"Mom!" Rose screamed._

 _Harry looked over and saw Hermione gagging. Her hand went to throat, miming a choking gesture. Draco, Terrence, and Harry jumped up and starting casting as revival spells as they could. Hermione's breathing became more and more ragged as the poison from the drink slowly took over._

 _Harry suddenly found himself in Slughon's office, watching his other best friend slowly die before his eyes, but Ron wasn't dead. He had been saved, by Harry. But what had saved him?_ Think Harry, think! _he said to himself. Suddenly it came to him, a bezoar. Harry looked frantically around, there were no bezoars around, not in the Dining Room, not anywhere in the manor._

 _Hermione's breathing slowly ceased and her chest stilled. There was silence. The longest darkest silence that anybody had ever endured. It suffocated everyone in the room. That silence lasted for years and years on end. That silence was interjected by fits of overwhelming emotions that could no longer be contained. Life went back to normal though, the silence lifted slightly, but never left. It weighed down on everything, dragging others down below with it._

* * *

Harry slowly shook his head, "Wherever she went," he looked at Draco.

"I'm going now," Draco finished with a sad smile.

"Where's Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"He came while you were asleep. He stayed for a while, but eventually he had to leave. Being secretary to the Prime Minister isn't easy, you know."

Draco slowly shook his head, "Where did he get those brains from? Because, he certainly didn't get them from you or me."

Harry chuckled slightly, "Remember the day he got into the Ministry Of Magic? You nearly wet yourself from fatherly pride."

* * *

 _"I did not!" Draco said indignantly._

 _"Well somebody had to have ordered the Slytherin style sheets and it certainly wasn't me or Scorpius," Harry said folding his arms looking equally indignant._

 _"Well, of course it wasn't you, you got Gryffindor. And for all you know maybe it was Scorpius, Slytherins and Ravenclaws aren't all that different you know," Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, "It's true! Both houses happen to be extremely clever."  
_

 _"Yeah, but only one is full of gits,' came another voice from the doorway to the sitting room._

 _"Scorpius! You're home!" Both father's chimed rushing to their son with open arms._

 _"You didn't tell us you were coming home!" Harry said, slightly irritated._

 _Scorpius laughed, "If I told you guys when I was coming home. If I did then the two would go into overdrive cleaning and cooking like insane housewives."_

 _Both fathers looked slightly affronted but consented to the fact that they probably would go crazy with happiness and excitement._

 _"How was Dumbledore Academy?" Draco asked._

 _Dumbledore Academy was a wizarding academy that had opened up not long after the Battle of Hogwarts. It was for exceptional witches and wizards who had achieved over ten OWLs, Scorpius had received fourteen. Many wizarding parents longed for their children to get into Dumbledore academy, it promised a bright future full of success and happiness._

 _"It was good. On the last day the minister visited," Scorpius Saud nonchalantly._

 _"Kingsley?" Harry asked, "What was he doing there?"_

 _"Looking for an intern," Scorpius said simply._

 _"An intern?" Draco scoffed, "Who uses interns anymore?"_

 _"Well," Scorpius ssid, "apparently the minister does. And anyways, guess who got accepted as his_ personal _secretary."_

 _Harry sighed, "It was Rose, wasn't it? She's such a smart girl, just like her mum."_

 _Everybody paused took a moment. Though it had been many years since Hermione's passing it was still quiteaching a sad topic._

 _"No," Scorpius said, breaking the silence, "it wasn't Rose. It was me."_

 _The next day of Scorpius' life was spent getting showered with praise and calling relatives. His parents were so proud and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself as well. Eventually, though, all he wanted to do was ask his father's if they liked the sheets._

* * *

"Well," Draco said, "it was big news. You were just as excited as me."

"Yeah," Harry said fondly.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "will you stay with me?"

Harry smiled, "Of course Draco."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N: Gah! The cliche feels. I love it! Anyways, the characters in this fic are not mine, they are property of JK Rowling's work called Harry Potter.**


End file.
